Marlene (Madagascar)
Marlene is the tetartagonist in The Penguins of Madagascar. She was most likely created to give the TV series an important female character since all the penguins and lemurs (and most of the other animals) are male. Marlene lives in the Asian Otter Habitat. She is friendly with the penguins, but she is mostly neutral and does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. Marlene is usually the first one the penguins go to when a five man team is needed. When a six man team is needed, she and Maurice are usually called. Marlene mostly visits the Penguin Habitat. Her level-headed attitude always seems to clash with Skipper's paranoia, but that does not stop the two from being good friends. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan (who also voices Shego from Kim Possible, Drew Saturday from The Secret Saturdays, and Franny Robinson from Meet the Robinsons). Life in the Aquarium It was revealed in "Otter Gone Wild" that Marlene was born in captivity and when she is taken out of the zoo she goes quite feral (literally). She won three trophies in a zoo contest, as revealed in "Tangled in the Web" before being kicked out of the competition due to some sort of "scandal". She was later transferred to the Central Park Zoo. Series Otter Things Have Happened: Kowalski tested his Lovulator 3000 that made Marlene date Fred, but at the end, there was a boy otter named Antonio, who played Spanish guitar. He was Marlene's perfect match, not Fred (Kowalski was upset, thinking that science said Fred was perfect and shouts, "SCIENCE! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!"). *Miss Understanding: Marlene tells Skipper being a girl it's whatever he likes doing. At the end Skipper's gender is revealed that he is a male, and hugs Marlene. *Otter Gone Wild: Marlene fell in love with Julien when she turned wild. At the end, Julien accepted to be with Marlene, but she didn't remember anything outside the zoo. *The Otter Woman: Marlene's fur is turned white by an excess of chlorine in her water, and all four penguins (Kowalski did some research) and King Julien fall for her, believing her to be a white arctic mink called Arlene. Personality Marlene is beautiful, funny, level-headed, and acts as a voice of reason, but she can also be extremely sarcastic (which is usually taken by Skipper as her being serious). She's frequently irritated by Skipper's blatant sexism that women are weak and no good at anything aggressive. She believes that Skipper's far too paranoid. Sometimes, she's proven right and other times, she's proven wrong. On the other hand, sometimes, Marlene is the one who prompts the penguins to take action. Whenever new animals arrive at the Central Park Zoo, she, like Private, welcomes them with open arms, encouraging friendly behavior. Despite Marlene usually being sensible, she dreams of having somebody play Spanish guitar music to her (in "Monkey Love," "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel," "Wishful Thinking," and "Otter Things Have Happened") and she can also be rather vain and attention-seeking of humans, as in "Tangled in the Web" and "The Penguin Stays In the Picture," but they don't notice her. She can be a little bit gabby and can usually babble the unthinkable, and in a result, getting her mouth covered. As of that, she got her mouth covered by Skipper in "Paternal Egg-Stinct" when he sensed something and silenced her and in "Work Order" when Skipper quickly covered her mouth before she said anymore of the penguins' HQ. In "Truth Ache," she was shown to secretly want to be a pop sensation, that she performed imaginary concerts. Marlene always becomes wild and feral as soon as she's outside the zoo walls (but she seems fine inside the sewers). However, on occasion, this has been forgotten. She also seems to have a major love for candy, as evidenced in "Happy King Julien Day!" and "King Julien for a Day." She also craves popcorn, as shown in "Popcorn Panic." When her pool had too much chlorine, she jumped in and came back up with her fur bleached. This leaves her friends to think that she's a rare arctic mink named Arlene. Her personality has not changed, but she was a little angry when no one listened her. King Julien says she is a gabby one (as explained above). Later, Marlene was brought to the vet and her fur was dyed back to its original color. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:Female Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Mischievous Category:Control Freaks Category:Optimists Category:Damsels Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Hero